5 Below
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: OMTWF Verse-Ambrolleigns-Set on 2-24-14. The unresolved tension between them is a problem and Dean's just about had it with Seth and Roman not trusting him


_(a/n: Watching Monday's (02-24-14) Shield shenanigans made me do this. I couldn't help myself. Are there other one shots I need to be doing? Yes. Did this somehow get done first? Also yes. So…ahem,_

_**The following contains an established m/m/m relationship (Ambrolleigns) and is set in the OMTWF verse. Although you don't need to read OMTWF to get this one shot, it may contain spoilers if you plan on reading it in the future, so be warned. Also, there's explicit m/m/m sexytimes**_

_Enjoy~)_

_**Five Below**_

"So, walk me through this, one more time, where were you last night-"

"I've been repeating myself for twenty four hours now, alright, and I'm getting a little _sick_, quite frankly of you two ganging up on me!"

Dean was growling behind his gritted teeth, swaying on the balls of his feet in agitation. Seth had initiated the conversation, inquiring, once again, where Dean was last night and why he didn't help. The two couldn't even speak without trampling over one another.

"We're not ganging up on you-"

"I'm getting a little sick of explaining myself so, uh, if all of that is not _good enough_ for you two, if you don't _trust _me, then whatever!" Dean barked over Seth and the smaller man shook his head, trying to calm Dean down.

"That's not it…" It barely came out before Dean walked past them both with a solid _"I'm out of here"_. Both Seth and Roman's head turned as they watched their man storm down the hall. Both could see how taught his body was, his fists curled up at his sides as he made a sharp turn, shoving a techie out of the way and disappearing from view. Seth's heart ached, but he stepped closer to Roman.

"I don't know if I believe him" He started, voice toned down from his usual octave. "I want to, it makes a lot of sense, but so many times it's just…over, and over, and over…" Seth trailed off, realizing Roman's attention wasn't on him in the least. He felt a chill and saw a shadow stretch across the wall out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take, stepping back slightly behind Roman in fear as Bray strode up to them with Luke and Erick at his sides.

"Please, boys. Don't allow us to…_interrupt_." He cooed, a smug smile stretching across his face as he stared Roman in the eyes, unafraid of the death glare the other man was sending his way. He chuckled quietly and Roman finally spoke up, his voice a deep, angered rumble.

"You already did interrupt and that's a big problem. We can settle it here, right now, or you can man up and you can fight me in the ring one-on-one. You leave the Family behind, I'll leave the Hounds behind" He growled. Seth felt his blood run cold and he watched the small grin that stretched across Luke and Erick's face. Seth didn't like this at all. A beat of silence passed between the two men before Bray spoke, his voice lowered to that chilling whisper.

"You are…an _interesting creature_" He stated, his shoulders rising with the small chuckle that left his lips. He seemed positively giddy at the offer. "I accept" he cooed. Roman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I knew you would"

With that, Roman turned and walked away. Seth stayed for a few seconds before he quickly followed Roman's lead, not feeling safe in the least. He shuddered as he heard Bray's chuckle echo in the hall.

Once they were a safe distance away, Seth grabbed Roman's wrist, pulling him until he stopped. Roman glanced back at him, the same intense look he had in his eyes still there. Seth recoiled a bit before he ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell was that?! One-on-one?! You know he won't honor that! You're going to get jumped, Ro!" he cried. Roman turned fully to him and crossed his arms. "Then be somewhere close and have my back." He grunted. Seth frowned at him.

"It's not that easy. If the other two try and jump you, I'm only one person! I can't hold them both off" he sighed. The obvious elephant in the room was loud and Seth shuffled uncomfortably. Roman stared at him for a moment before he looked away. Seth chewed on his lip.

"Should…should I call Dean? Tell him to be on standby?" he questioned. Roman snorted and turned again, walking down the hall and away from the conversation all together. Seth took that as the obvious _no_ and followed Roman, his heart sinking.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.

(In the Monitor Bay)

Everyone stared at the screen with wide eyes. Miracle stood suddenly, turning and running full-speed out of the area. Randy and Alicia jumped up to run after her when Tamina just shook her head. "Let her go. She has her phone if she needs us." She told them. Alicia frowned and Randy rubbed his temples, sitting down heavily in a chair.

(Shield Locker Room)

Dean growled under his breath, kicking over his duffle bag aggressively. "Why the fuck am I even here anymore?" he questioned darkly, running his hands through his hair, pulling. He hissed at the pain, growing more and more angry and restless.

"The damn company makes me look like a joke. All I ever hear about is how much everyone wants Seth and Roman to get a push. Fuck this" Dean spat, snatching a pack of cigarettes off of the floor and pulling his leather jacket over his Shield jacket. He considered snatching the offending piece of clothing off but he decided to keep the extra clothing on.

It was five below outside.

Instead, he ripped his dog tags from around his neck and threw them hard across the room, hitting a vase with enough force to break it. Dean snatched his keycard and phone up and stormed out of the room, heading for the back of the arena. He raised his phone to his ear, calling a cab and telling them where to pull up.

If he had it his way, he'd be out of Green Bay before Roman and Seth even left the arena tonight.

(With Miracle)

Mira ran into The Wyatt's as she ran around, looking for Dean. She stopped short and Bray looked down at her. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Hello, little mocking bird. Are you alright? You look frenzied" he pointed out. She shuffled and steeled herself.

"I'm looking for Poppa." She told him, eyes shifting around. Bray kneeled down, careful not to dirty his pants as he placed a hand on her head.

"Uncle Bray is going to tell you a secret, child. Listen to me" he started. Miracle nodded once.

"Tonight, your Daddy and I have a match. But Luke and Erick will show up before it's over. I'm almost sure Seth will be there to help Roman, but they're still outnumbered. It's my job to fight them, little one. I want you to know that if we deal any accidental extra damage, I'm sorry in advance" he told her before he stood, walking away. Mira watched him go, her heart thumping in her chest.

Earlier, the three of them sent Uncle Cena to the hospital. No one told her much, but Mira wasn't stupid. He was seriously hurt and it was because the number's game was too much to him. She'd been told many times before by people who had story lines with her father that making sure you don't injure yourself gets harder when you're outnumbered and everyone is caught in an adrenaline rush.

She frowned even more and ran to a Sandra the seamstress. The woman smiled at her, finishing up something for Summer Rae and then handing Mira a lollipop she had on her table.

"Hey sugar plumb. What's up? Why are you wandering around backstage alone?"

"Have you seen my Poppa?!" she questioned in haste. Sandra saw her urgency and nodded.

"He left out of the back entrance. He was on the phone-"

"Okay thanks!" Mira ran down the hall as fast as she could.

(Outside)

Dean tapped his foot, eyes narrowed. His hand shook with bottled up anger as he brought his cigarette up to his lips, taking a deep pull and holding it in. It burned his chest and he couldn't care less. He let the smoke out through his mouth before tossing the half-finished cigarette to the floor. It added to the three others on the ground.

Dean pulled another one out of his pack, lighting it up and staring out into the night. He didn't smoke regularly, instead only smoking when under extreme stress. He had smoked a pack and a half just this past week. He scoffed, taking another drag of the cigarette, enjoying the orange of the ember. He looked up when a taxi pulled up. He strode up to it, opening the door.

"_Stop!_" A voice cried.

Dean paused, looking back as Miracle ran out into the chilling air. Dean's eyes grew and he looked to the driver. "Hold on a sec, bud" he grunted before closing the door. The driver rolled his eyes.

"Mira, go get inside! It's five below out here!" Dean scolded. Mira shook her head. "No! You can't leave! They need you!" she protested. Dean stared at her for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"That's what this is about? Look sweetie, Roman and Seth don't need me. They don't trust me. They've made that very clear. There's no reason for me to be here" he told her, taking another drag from the cancer stick dangling between his lips. Mira stared at him with teary eyes.

"I hate it when you fight…"

"So do I"

"We're supposed to be a family. We were supposed to be able to put our differences aside and be there for each other. I feel like you'll leave just like Uncle Punk did" she whispered. That hit Dean hard and he frowned.

"I didn't say I was leaving the company, I-"

"I don't want to see anyone hurt. I don't want to see Daddy or Papi go to the hospital like Uncle Cena"

Dean stared at her for a few moments, only startling back into focus when the taxi driver beeped. "Hold the fuck up!" Dean snapped before he crouched down to Mira's height, holding the cigarette far away from her without snuffing it out on the concrete. "What did you mean? Roman and Seth don't have a match or a scheduled promo with the Wyatts-"

"After you left, they showed up. Daddy challenged Uncle Bray to a one-on-one match. When I went to look for you, Uncle Bray told me that Uncles Luke and Erick were going to interfere. They…they're going to hurt them like they hurt Uncle Cena…" she whimpered. Dean stared at his daughter before looking up at the arena. He sighed and stood to his full height, taking a long drag from his cigarette before he threw it to the ground and stomped it out with the heel of his shoe. He walked back to the taxi and Mira frowned, turning to head back.

Dean opened the door and handed the driver $100 before smiling. "Thanks for waiting, but I don't need you tonight" he stated.

Mira stopped mid-step.

The driver smiled and nodded before pulling off while Dean turned towards the arena with his eyes narrowed. "Let's go. We're running out of time" he grunted. Mira smiled and nodded.

They both broke out into a full sprint.

(Meanwhile: In the arena)

The one thing Roman found humorous about in this whole situation is that tonight he took extra caution when descending those stairs. He'd done it before, usually with Dean and Seth leading the charge, but the man paid special care not the slip and break his ass on those steps.

Not tonight.

He stepped over the barricade, glancing around for a moment before he entered the ring. He held onto his vest as he waited, his jaw set. He had a thorn in his side tonight and taking his pent up aggression out on Bray would work just fine. He glanced up as he heard the familiar subliminal cut of music before the Wyatt Family's music flooded his ears along with the eerily melodious, in-sync claps coming from the audience. Roman watched Bray approach the ring. He stood unmoving, with no expression on his face at the moment.

He watched as Bray stood from his rocking chair, smiling widely and shaking his locks out. He shrugged off his shirt smiling at Roman the whole time while the man remained unmoved, unafraid. His eyes followed Bray's every move, waiting for him to step foot in the ring. When Bray did, he stood opposite of Roman, smile gone as he stared right back at the man. The bell rung and finally the Samoan man moved, taking slow, but long steps towards Bray, head high. Bray broke eye contact to glance at the crowd and Roman did the same. While a few of them were cheering accordingly, quite a few were doing what crowds do best: cheer for something completely irrelevant to what was happening in the ring. A smirk stretched across Roman's face as that added more anger to the pot.

Bray noticed and circled him once before he got bold and took a long step forward, slapping Roman hard across the face. It hardly fazed the man as he swung back, slapping Bray just as hard, if not harder, and knocking him down. Bray rolled out of the ring and laughed to himself while Roman stepped closer, watching his every move. Bray returned after a moment, the smile gone again as he locked up with Roman.

The two were pretty evenly matched in power, both of them pushing at the other. They hardly moved aside from one taking a few steps to regain his grip. Bray was beginning to push Roman in a corner before the man muscled through it and pushed him into the other corner. Bray's back hit the turnbuckle hard and as Roman was going to hit him, he was met with Bray's boot to the abdomen. Bray grabbed him by the head and slammed his own into the back of Roman's making the man fall to his knees, holding his head. Bray grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up before slapping him hard in the chest.

Roman reeled for a moment and that was long enough for Bray to head but him once more. Bray went away to run the ropes, but when he turned, Roman shouldered him away. Roman took control from there, catching Bray with his elbow and going for a pin that was immediately kicked out of. Roman kept his momentum, pulling Bray up and forcing him over the ropes as he put him between them and pulled the man back before hitting him in the head and kicking him out of the ring. Roman paced the ring like a caged lion, waiting for Bray to get back in once again.

When he did, the two circled one another one more before Bray lunged. Roman went to grab high, thinking it was another lock-up while Bray kicked him in the shin before grabbing Roman's hair again and head butting him once again. Roman growled under his breath. He didn't know what the hell Bray's issue was with grabbing his hair, but it pissed him off even more as the two traded punches. Bray slapped him in the throat and kicked him before forcing him against the ropes, the ref finally calling him on all the rough hair pulling he was doing. Bray backed off for a few moments before going on the offensive once again.

Bray tried to get a pin on Roman but the man kicked out and was immediately captured in a headlock. Roman, slightly dazed and very much vengeful, reached up, grabbing a handful of Bray's beard and pulling it in an attempt to loosen the lock. Bray hissed from above him as Roman was forced to let go before he was disqualified. Bray stood and Roman punched him in the head to get him off. He punched him a few more times before Bray ran to the ropes and threw his whole body at Roman, laying him out in the middle of the ring. He picked the Samoan man up and pulled him towards the turnbuckle, slamming his face into it before leaning down, angling Roman's face up and catching him with another hard slap.

He went to drag Roman to the other turnbuckle when Roman turned on him, slamming him into the turnbuckle and then tossing him clean out of the ring, not giving Bray the time to recover as he slid out after him. Roman got a small running start and caught Bray in the neck with a clothesline, enjoying the loud thump of the man hitting the floor. Roman leered at him from above as he panted, trying to catch his breath a bit so he didn't tire quickly.

When Bray got up, Roman grabbed him, throwing him into the barricade. He stomped over to him, trying to throw him into the outer ring post when Bray turned it around and threw Roman shoulder-first into the steel steps. Pain shot all up and down Roman's arm as he lay on the floor, trying not to show the pain. Bray dragged him back into the ring, taking control of the match once more. He tried to get a pin, but Roman kicked out at two. Bray growled and began getting more aggressive, using his whole body as a weapon against Roman.

Roman hadn't gotten control back in the match until Bray tried to charge him for a second time when he was against the turnbuckle. Roman sidestepped him and waited for him to charge again. When he did, he put a leg out. Bray caught it and Roman kicked his other leg out, using all of his weight to kick Bray back before he ran full speed at him and caught him with a flying clothesline, knocking him down. Bray attempted to get up but Roman knocked him right down, giving him no time to recover as he ran at him, catching him with another clothesline before punching him until the ref pulled him away to give Bray some space. Roman scoffed and slid out of the ring, running at Bray again and jumping up, kicking him while his head was between the ropes. He tried to pin Bray after that but when he kicked out, Roman stumbled back to the ropes, readying himself for his Superman Punch.

Then there was that damn cut of music.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me_" Roman snarled under his breath as he glanced around blindly in the dark. When the lights came back on, Erick and Luke were staring at him from outside the ring and Roman couldn't help the frustrated sigh that left his lips. He shook his head at the both of them, watching as Erick slowly removed his mask.

"Don't do this. Do _not_ do this right now" he warned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the ropes move and there was a blur of black and yellow as Seth emerged from behind him, running full-speed at them and launching himself over the top rope at the other two, knocking them down. Although he should've been relieved, Roman was full of nothing but concern as he slowly approached the ropes, gingerly touching them as he peered over to check on Seth. When the smaller man looked at him, he smiled, pumping his fist as a small 'thank you' before he was ripped backwards by his belt, caught in a rollup. Roman kicked out at two and slapped Bray once more, having had enough of this match and wanting to end it quickly now that Seth was in the equation. He went to spear Bray but the man sidestepped and pushed him into the steel post, grinning as Roman fell out of the ring, his shoulder aggravated once more.

As he was dazed on the floor, all Roman could hear was Seth being manhandled and thrown around by Luke and Erick. Roman struggled to get up, hearing Seth take more hits and cry out in pain made his blood boil. They were outnumbered, dammit!

Seth felt Erick and Luke both grab at his vest, readying for a chokeslam.

'_This is gonna fucking hurt like a bitch_' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the impact.

The two barely lifted him up before all three of them were knocked down by a powerful force. Seth fell to the floor and looked up through dizzy eyes, his heart skipping a few beats and joy filling him.

Dean had pounced on Erick, looking like a rabid dog as he hit him twice before Luke tried to pull him off. Dean snarled and used the momentum to swing, catching Luke upside the head with a punch before the two of them went at it. Luke tried to keep Dean still with a bear hug, but the man was having none of it, still swinging wildly, angrily spitting incoherent threats out with venom. Seth had bounced back up, too, throwing himself at Erick.

Roman slid in the ring, cocking his fist lightning quick and catching Bray with it in mid-air. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he roared, getting ready for his spear when he caught Luke trying to come up from the side. He knocked him down, not noticing the blur of leather slide in while his back was turned. When he did, it was too late and the bell was rung.

To be fair, Dean had no fucking clue the match was still going on. By time he had arrived to the ring from the back entrance (which was on the other side of the damn arena with obstacles in the fucking way. Dean had tackled over a dozen people trying to get there in time), he was seeing red, watching as Erick and Luke tried to choke slam Seth. He assumed the match was over and it had spiraled into a brawl, so when he hit Bray, and the bell rung, he spat out a curse under his breath before he hit Bray even harder, throwing full on body shots at the man. He spilled out every ounce of anger onto Bray.

Dean had pushed him out of the ring before sliding in once more, lunging at Luke, who had Seth pinned up in a corner. He jumped on his back, punching him viciously in the head before he grabbed him by the hair and slung him out of the ring. While he did that, Seth and Roman had kicked Erick unceremoniously from the ring as well. Erick looked like he was about to get back in when Dean spotted him, taking a few steps closer and snarling at him like an angered Doberman. "Get the hell out of here!" He barked, pointing at Erick.

The Wyatts met up at the bottom of the ring, staring The Shield down with glares.

The boys glared right back, Seth and Roman remaining (mostly) still while Dean paced around, his hair a tousled mess as he waited; hoping one of those fuckers had the balls to get back in the ring. He didn't care that their music was playing; he still had enough energy to deal an ass whooping to any one of them. Bray smiled from below and Dean flexed his fingers, catching Roman's eye.

They stared at one another before Dean broke looked away wiping his mouth.

(Backstage)

It was quiet as the three strolled back into view. Miracle ran up to Dean, smiling at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and ran a shaking hand through his hair. Seth and Roman exchanged a look from behind him. It was Seth who spoke.

"Dean I-"

"I'm going back to the hotel."

Seth stopped talking immediately as Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to their locker room with the three of them following him. Miracle walked closer to Dean, but she didn't touch him or say a word.

When they reached their locker room, Roman stopped short, surveying the warzone that it was. He knew this was Dean's doing. The pale man didn't say a word and instead picked up all his belongings, stuffing them into his bag before he fixed up some stuff that was in the room before they came that he trashed. As Dean kicked picked up the pieces of a shattered vase, Roman and Seth noticed, in surprise, that Dean hadn't expanded his destruction to their belongings. He realized immediately after how terrible that sounded to be _surprised_ that Dean hadn't destroyed their belongings. The two watched as Dean carefully picked up his Shield dog tags from the mess. He stared at them for a moment before putting them around his neck.

Dean picked up his bag and looked to Mira. "Do you want to go with me or do you want to stay and come back to the hotel when Roman and Seth do?" He questioned, his voice quiet. That raised flags for Roman and Seth but neither of them said anything about that yet. Instead, Roman went to his own bag and pulled out his jacket. "No need. We're coming with you." He said. Dean nodded and left the room first with Mira at his side. "We'll warm up the car" he threw over his shoulder. Roman and Seth slipped into a silence.

"He was going to leave. He came back" Seth whispered. Roman nodded, shifting slightly.

"C'mon. We'll talk to him when Mira is asleep"

(Later, in the Hotel Room)

Roman watched as Dean sat outside on the balcony, playing with a lighter. He flicked it on and off, staring at the fire emotionlessly. Roman sighed and walked over to him, taking the lighter from him and setting it on the table. Dean looked up at him before he looked away, playing with his hands instead.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

Roman resisted the urge to bop Dean and instead, a silence stretched between them. Dean finally sighed and turned fully towards him.

"Sorry I caused you the match. I was just trying to help. I didn't know it was still going" he apologized. Roman stood and walked over, leaning down and capturing Dean's lips for a kiss. Dean didn't turn him away.

"I don't care that you cost me the match. I care that you came" Roman told him. Dean quietly scoffed.

"You two didn't think I'd come, did you?" he questioned. Roman pursed his lips, not sure if he should answer. His silence was enough and Dean stood, heading inside. Seth looked up from the comic he was reading on the bed. Dean stretched and began peeling his clothes off. He'd been freezing the whole time but he let Seth and Roman go first tonight.

"I'm going in" he drawled over his shoulder before he disappeared into the bathroom. Seth and Roman waited until the water turned on before either of them spoke.

"He's too quiet. It's making me nervous" Seth muttered. Roman shook his head. "I feel bad. We've really been coming down hard on Dean. It's easy to see where he's coming from when he says we're ganging up on him" he sighed. Seth blinked as an idea began forming in his head.

"What if we made it up to him somehow?" he questioned, staring up at Roman. The man arched a brow at him. "How the hell do we-"he paused, noticing the _way_ Seth was staring at him. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before nodding.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying"

In the bathroom, Dean stood under the spray, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He still had an emotional battle going on in his head about whether or not he should be there anymore. Roman and Seth hardly trusted him anymore and the two seemed to function just fine-if not better-without him.

Dean stayed there until the water began to run cold. He got out, ruffling his hair with a towel to dry it as much as he could before he toweled the rest of his body off. Before he exited the bathroom, he noticed his ring sitting in its case. He clicked his tongue, staring at it for a moment before he reached over and grabbed it, sliding it onto his ring finger and walking out.

When he went back in the room, Seth and Roman were speaking in hushed whispers. They lowered their volume even more when Dean entered. He paid them no mind and went straight to his suitcase, looking for a pair of boxers to throw on before he went to bed. His suitcase nearly closed on his hand and he looked up, watching Seth through half lidded eyes.

"Yes?"

"I want to say thank you. You saved my ass out there"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, well" was all he said, subtly pushing Seth's hand off of his suitcase so he could resume looking for his boxers. Seth frowned and Roman came to the both of them, raising Dean's hand to his face.

"You put your ring on"

"We _are_ engaged. If you want me to take it off, I can"

Both of them stared at him in shock and Dean only stared back, masking his emotions. Seth shook his head, pushing Dean back until he fell onto the bed. Dean grunted and tried to get up but Seth pushed down on his chest, straddling him. Roman stood behind him, arms crossed.

"Seth, get off me"

"No, Dean. We're trying to apologize, dammit!"

"You did. Now get off"

"No."

"Roman, get him off me"

Roman only stared down at Dean, shaking his head once. "Look, you know just as well as I do that the three of us are terrible when it comes to apologizing. But we're trying to make it up to you." He grunted. Dean looked at the both of them.

"Make it up to me? You don't have to do that. It is what it is. Now get off, Seth" Dean ordered. Seth shook his head stubbornly and Dean rolled his eyes, bucking his hips up and nearly throwing him off. Seth yelped and Dean tossed him over, pinning him down and fixing him with a hard glare. Seth squirmed in response and Roman took this time to step in, draping himself over Dean, effectively pinning him between the two of them. Dean realized instantly that he was trapped. Seth grinned from below him.

"You gonna let us make it up to you now?" he questioned impishly, caressing Dean's cheek. "Fine, if that will shut the two of you up" he grunted half-heartedly. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled back, taking Dean with him so he was seated in his lap. Dean was about to protest when Seth crawled up to him from the front, capturing his lips. Dean responded to the kiss, and Roman watched the two of them for a moment before he let his hands wander, his fingers brushing against Dean's abdomen Dean hummed and Seth nibbled his lip, trying to badger him into deepening the kiss. It worked and Dean's hand came up, tangling it in Seth's hair and pulling him closer to him. Roman chuckled from behind and untied the knot in the towel around Dean's waist before tossing it aside.

Dean shuddered and he nearly bit Seth's tongue in surprise when Roman grabbed his thighs, pulling them apart. "Woah, hold on a sec-"Roman pulled Dean's chin towards him and kissed him hard while Seth trailed wet kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping at him from time to time. We said we'd make it up to you, didn't we? Just lay back and enjoy it" he practically purred against Dean's neck as he scraped his nails down Dean's side. Dean groaned and Roman smirked into the kiss, ravishing Dean's mouth as he rubbed circles onto his thighs with his thumbs, slowly getting the man to relax.

Seth paused for a moment, letting the flesh of Dean's collar go before looking down. He noticed how hard Dean was getting and he looked up at Roman giddily. The older man has his eyes closed, but he cracked them open when Seth tapped his leg. He looked down when Seth pointed and he smirked once more, pressing his chest against Dean's back and leaning down to his ear.

"You seem to be enjoying this." He cooed. Dean glanced down and a lazy smirk stretched across his face. "I guess so," he started, sending Seth a challenging look. "You gonna take care of that for me?" he questioned. Seth arched a brow.

Now, Dean was just being a smartass. He didn't _actually_ expect Seth to lower himself, lathering his cock with long licks on command. He didn't expect the heated stare Seth was giving him either. Roman noticed this and he chuckled, pulling Dean's legs apart even more. Dean squirmed in his arms, but Roman held him tight so he wasn't going anywhere.

"Seth, stop playing around with him" Roman ordered. Seth nodded and gave Dean one last lick before he took him in his mouth. Dean growled under his breath and Roman chuckled in his ear, pulling Dean's head back by pulling his hair. Dean's head hit his shoulder and he looked over to Roman. Roman pressed a hard, bruising kiss to his lips before he let Dean's other thigh go, instead running his nails down Dean's chest. He knew that was one of the things that got Dean worked up and sure enough, Dean's eyes squeezed shut and his fingers twitch. He was resisting the urge to pull on either of their hair.

"Go ahead, Dean." Roman hummed, pinching Dean's nipple hard while Seth hummed around his cock. Dean's body jerked and one of his hands flew to Seth's two toned locks, grabbing a fistful. Seth whimpered around his cock but Roman could see the smaller man adjust himself in his sleeping pants. He couldn't help but to smirk. _Little masochist_ he thought as he pinched both of Dean's nipples, rolling the nubs between his index and thumb.

"Fuuuuck" Dean groaned, his hips bucking involuntarily. Seth took it with no problem, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his pretty little head. Dean watched him through hooded eyes, watching as Seth's lips stretched around his cock. Dean ground his teeth together and pulled Seth's hair again.

"_Seth_"

Seth rose his eyes, watching the way Dean panted while staring down at him. He noticed all the scratches Roman had littered Dean's chest with. He caught Roman's eye from over Dean's shoulder and pulled off of Dean's cock, licking his lips. He laughed at the absolute dark look that Dean shot him. Roman chuckled with him and grabbed Dean's cock and jerked him off quickly while Seth bent down, dragging his tongue along Dean's balls. The man groaned loudly.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" he cried, yanking Seth's head back and releasing on his face. Seth whined and Dean leaned heavily on Roman, coming down from his high quickly when he realized Seth was glaring up at him.

"Shit, sorry"

"On my face? Really?"

Roman laughed and pulled Dean off of his lap. "To be fair, it is a good look on you, Seth" He teased as he got up. Seth flipped him off and Roman grinned, kissing his forehead before he went to get a rag to clean Seth off.

Dean hummed and pulled Seth closer so he was straddling him. Seth crossed his arms, still pouting. Dean chuckled and bumped Seth's nose with his own. "C'mon, you can't stay mad at me babe" he cooed. Seth shot him a flat look and Dean laughed, palming the front of Seth's pants and watching his face go from pink to dark red. Dean licked up the side of his neck and tugged at the drawstring on Seth's pants, pulling them down and smirking when he saw Seth had gone commando tonight. "Raise your hips babe" he ordered quietly, slapping Seth's ass a few times. Seth did as he was told and Dean tugged the pants off, pulling him flush against his body. Seth mewled when his cock brushed up against Dean's and the paler man ground against him, loving the way Seth grabbed at his shoulders, grinding back.

"Seems like you two made up quickly" Roman chuckled as he came back, wiping Seth's face and pressing a small kiss to his lips. Seth hummed in appreciation and looked down at Dean, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Rome, I know this is about Dean tonight but…" Seth trailed off, motioning down to his cock. He was so hard it hurt and the look Dean was giving him didn't help. Roman ran his hand through his hair, looking down at Dean. "It's not up to me tonight. Dean?" he left the question up in the air and Dean glanced over at Roman.

"First of all, why the fuck are _you_ still fully clothed?" he questioned cattily, eyes narrowed. Roman arched a brow before chuckling and pulling his shirt over his head in one swift movement. Dean and Seth watched him quietly, loving the way his muscles flexed as he moved. Roman tossed his shorts aside and crossed his arms, a smug smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he watched Dean and Seth lick their lips in union. Roman cocked a brow and raised Dean's chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I'm gonna guess you want me to take the reins for the rest of the night, yes?"

"Oh, ha ha Roman, you're so funny"

Roman chuckled. "Seth, go get the lube" he ordered and Seth nearly bust his ass as he jumped from the bed, tearing his suitcase apart in search for the desired item. Seth returned with it and Roman rewarded him with a kiss as he tapped Dean's thighs to get the man to open his legs as he covered three of his fingers with lube. Roman pressed two of them into Dean, impatience eating at him now. Seth popped up at Dean's side, littering his face with butterfly kisses before Dean just grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Seth moaned and held himself up while Dean ravished his mouth. They went at it for a few minutes before Dean pulled away and groaned loudly.

"_Fuck_, Roman just do it!" he barked. Roman rolled his eyes and pulled Dean up into his lap, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't want to hear you bitch about this later" he grunted as he lowered Dean onto him. Dean grabbed the sheets in a tight fist and bit down on Roman's shoulder. Seth came close, pressing kisses to Dean's face to relax him. When he was finally relaxed enough, Roman began to move at a steady pace, his forehead pressed against Dean's collar. Seth held Dean's hand, rubbing it with the back of his thumb, listening to Dean and Roman's pleasured groans.

He was starting to feel a _little_ left out.

Seth pressed a kiss to the back of Dean's shoulder and pressed himself close, catching the older man's attention. "Hey Dean…it's okay, right?" he questioned. Dean looked back at him, watching Seth shuffle uncomfortably and he turned back to Roman, pushing him down so they were both laying down.

"Don't get used to it, Seth" Dean huffed. Roman realized what was happening and he tossed the bottle of lube to Seth before kneading the back of Dean's thighs. Seth coated his cock with it before he leaned down, pressing his chest to Dean's back and holding his hips in as he slowly pushed in with Roman. Dean gritted his teeth together; eyes squeezed shut and his hands grabbing the sheets by Roman's head in a white, knuckled grip. Seth pressed his head to Dean's back, sweat dripping from his brow while Roman caressed Dean's face.

"You alright?" he questioned. Dean nodded once. "Just move" he ordered. Roman pulled him down to kiss him as a distraction while Seth moved first, pulling out just slightly and thrusting back in. It was taking a lot of self-control in him not to just snap so he didn't hurt Dean. Roman looked to be having the same problem, his fingers grabbing Dean's wrists in a near bruising grip as he thrusted slowly along with Seth. Dean finally let go of the breath he was holding onto.

"Fucking shit, I'm not going to break" he growled.

Seth grinned coyly from behind him and Roman caught it just before Seth pulled out as much as he could before snapping his hips back. Roman groaned in surprise and Dean shuddered.

"Jesus _Christ_, Seth!" Dean hissed. Seth smirked and pressed his lips to Dean's shoulder as he did it again. "C'mon Dean. I take this all the time and you're a hell of a lot rougher than I am. Don't tell me you can't take it" he badgered, his hands grabbing Dean's hips tight. Dean growled and Roman couldn't help but to add fuel to the fire as he began thrusting along with Seth, speaking in that low rumble that drove Dean and Seth crazy.

"What's the matter, Dean? Can't take both of us?" he inquired, scraping his teeth along the side of Dean's neck. Dean bowed his head down, his hair a tousled mess. "Both of you shut the fuck up and just _fuck me_" he growled. Seth and Roman smirked.

"Whatever you say, Dean"

Both of them threw away the slow pace from before, instead thrusting into Dean's tight heat as fast and hard as they could. Although both of them where groaning loudly from the feeling of being inside Dean and their cocks rubbing against one another, Dean was louder than both of them. He had tried to keep his voice down, but soon a stream of explicatives tumbled from his mouth as he rocked with the both of them.

"_Fuck_" He groaned, barely able to hold himself up anymore. Roman chuckled from below him. "We're already doing that" he cooed. Dean shot him a glare, but it hardly had its desired effect when he was red in the face and moaning wantonly. It really amused the Samoan man to reduce the proud Cincinnati native into an incoherent, moaning mess.

All three of them were nearing their limit, with Seth and Roman's thrusts stuttering and Dean's arms completely giving out. His lips found their way back to Roman's and he kissed him frantically, muttering something along the lines of "_I'm close_" between the sloppy kisses. Seth reached between Dean and Roman and grabbed his cock, pumping him as frantically as he was thrusting, trying to push Dean to his release. It didn't take much longer before Dean came again, covering Roman and his abs and Seth's hand. Seth and Roman's thrusts stuttered a few times before both of them released in side of Dean and Seth groaned, collapsing onto the older males, spent.

Dean grunted from below him.

"Seth, get your heavy ass the fuck off me, we're crushing Roman" Dean growled. Seth whined and pulled out of Dean, rolling away and curling up. Dean stared at him, pondering whether or not he should kick the little shit out of the bed or not. Roman grabbed him by the hips and raised Dean off of him, frowning at the way he cringed. He touched Dean's face as he spoke.

"Hey."

"What?"

"You alright?"

Dean only smirked lazily at him. "Of course I am." He huffed. Roman chuckled and kissed his temple and Seth's too before he got up one last time to get another wet rag.

By time he got back, Seth was already asleep and Dean was drifting, his eyelids dropping and his head nodding off slightly. Roman cleaned the three of them off a second time before sliding into bed, making sure Dean was in the middle for tonight. Dean yawned and put his head on Roman's pectoral while Seth curled up on him from behind. Roman kissed Dean's forehead.

"I love you Dean"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, go the fuck to sleep."

(In the Morning)

"So, I take it you three made up?" Alicia questioned, watching how Dean, as ungraceful as ever, made it very obvious that he wasn't sitting at all today. He was currently stretched out on the couch on his stomach, mumbling angrily under his breath about two horny idiots while Mira sat on his back, smiling happily and oblivious to her pale father's discomfort. "You can say that" Seth beamed from the love seat, where he sat leaning against Roman. Dean raised his head, flipping them both off. Alicia smiled.

The boys would be just fine.

_(A/n: Well that was longer than intended. I think this was the first time Seth wasnt on the receiving end. I hope you all enjoyed anyway, please review. _

_I love you~)_


End file.
